Not Just a Wizard
by Lemo
Summary: When Harry Potter sneaks out his bedroom window one night he didn't expect his life or even his unlife would change forever. Revamping. No pairings as of yet. Language.
1. Chapter 1

This fic is being redone and revamped, new chapter on it's way, too:D

* * *

Chapter 1

Harry Potter lay on his bed, fully clothed, listening for the snores of Mundungus Fletcher. Once he heard the nasal snorts coming from Dung's post on the roof, he cautiously climbed out of bed and pulled on his ready trainers. He needed out, just for one night, he needed out of his relatives' house. The Dursley's were being as civil as possible for them; meaning Harry was ignored only when he wasn't doing chores.

He tiptoed over to the window and picked the lock with a knife he'd 'borrowed' from the kitchen while he was washing the Dursley's dishes. After hearing the lock click, he slowing pushed on the glass pane and looked up. Sure enough, he could see the slumped figure of Mundungus leaning against the chimney. Harry grinned to himself and nimbly slid down the drainpipe. It creaked slightly under Harry's weight, but, lucky for him, 'Dung was not a light sleeper. He quickly jumped over the garden gate and walked down the empty street to the park.

Dumbledore wouldn't have agreed with Harry's late night wanderings; but now, Harry didn't care. His mind was crammed with thoughts of his late godfather. He continuously replayed the awful moment when Sirius had fallen through the veil. He could have saved him, if only Lupin had let him go! No, he knew now that if he'd gone through as well, he'd be dead. Just like Sirius. Harry shook his head, trying, ineffectively; to clear his mind of all thoughts of is godfather.

Harry vaulted over the locked park gate and walked across the grass. The previous summer there had only been one swing left intact on the swing set, now the entire frame had been brought down, leaving a its wake a park bench, already laden with scribbled graffiti. Harry sighed, but this was better than pretending to sleep at the Dursley's. He sat down on the edge on the bench, then lay down on the cold bench and looked up at the sky. To keep his mind of the subject of Sirius, he counted stars.

He was so engrossed in this task that he didn't hear the footsteps approaching. However, when he heard someone mutter something under their breath and found himself unable to move, he suspected something was up. Three hooded figures, each face hidden by a white mask stared down at him. In addition, one emitted a low chuckle.

_Oh, joy._ Harry thought. _I'm going to be murdered in a park by Death Eaters. As if I didn't have enough problems!_ Though Harry's thoughts were angry, his face remained passive. To tell the truth, he really couldn't care less if he was dead or alive. Over the years he had contemplated suicide so many times he'd lost count, it'd been worse over the summer. Not many people knew Harry Potter had such a morbid way of thinking; after all, he had to put on a brave and happy face for the rest of the wizarding world.

"I'm going to make you pay for putting my father in prison, Potter," spat one of the shorter Death Eaters.

_Malfoy? Oh it's my lucky fucking day, isn't it!_

As if sensing Harry's thoughts, Draco pointing his wand at Harry. "_Crucio!_" Harry squeezed his eyes shut against the pain, he felt as if thousands of tiny needles were stabbing him on every inch of his skin.

"_Crucio!_" Malfoy shouted again, but Harry was determined not to give him the satisfaction of crying out. Even as the other two Death Eaters joined in in cursing Harry, and even as many parts of his skin split open and his blood gushed out of the open wounds, he didn't cry out. He couldn't even reach for his wand, which was stored in his back pocket. He was helpless. He was going to die.

Just as Harry was sure he was going to lose consciousness and leave the world forever, he heard a cool voice nearby say. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think that three armed Death Eaters against an immobilized boy is a very fair fight, don't you think?"

The Death Eaters spells ceased momentarily and Harry opened one eye with difficulty. The world was burred and tipping, but he could make out a lone figure standing near a tree, Harry couldn't see the mans face though the blood that had trickled down from his forehead into his eyes but , from what he could tell, he was watching the Death Eaters with what looked like disgust.

_Dear God, I hope he's on my side._ Harry thought, before closing his eye again and letting himself be enveloped by darkness.

* * *

Don't know if this story is actually going anywhere... 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow these chapters are damn old, why didn't I _post_ them!?

(EDIT) Quick edit:remembers you can't apparate into HQ: XD

* * *

Chapter 2

Darkness. Everywhere. No light. No sound. Nothing

_Ah, crap. I'm dead aren't I? If I'm dead how I'm I thinking this? Maybe this is that 'limbo' Trelawney's always going on about._ _Maybe I'm in Heaven… or Hell since it's so dark. Why do_ I _have to go to Hell? Sure, I haven't been perfect but-_

Harry's rambling thoughts were cut short when he heard voices.

"Hush, Mia, I think the child is waking."

"How can you be sure? He looks the same to me as he did an hour ago."

_Well at least now I know I'm not dead._ Harry thought, though whether or not he felt relief, he wasn't sure.

"Harry? Can you hear me, dear?" said another voice, a female one whose voice was laced with worry.

Harry managed to nod, but then found it was terribly painful.

"Well at least we know he's alive."

"But not for long. His heart is weakening, he won't survive the night." That voice…Harry recognized…Of course! It belonged to that man who had driven off the Death eaters.

Harry suddenly opened his eyes_. Won't survive the night! Wait! I've changed my mind! I don't want to die!_

Harry's vision was still blurred, and the sudden light was painful to his eyes, but he managed to make out that there were four other people in the room with him.

"Harry," Said the one closest to him, the female who worried. "We can help you, dear. We know that for the sake of the wizarding world, you must survive."

Harry nodded, but if they could save him, why hadn't they done so already?

"But it comes at a price." Said someone from behind the woman, a male. "You'd have to become one of us, and we're not what you would call normal."

Not normal? What _were_ these people on about?

"You would be immortal, Harry." The woman said, running a hand through Harry's blood soaked hair. "You would be a Nosferatu. A vampire."

Harry's eyes widened. A vampire…But, weren't vampires evil? He couldn't become evil. But this woman with a soothing voice didn't seem evil at all…And then there was the fate of the world to consider…

A sudden fit of coughing shook Harry from his thoughts and blood was expelled through his lips. _I'm going to die…I guess this is the only way._

"Y-yes..." he managed to gurgle through the blood, before falling back into the calling darkness.

* * *

**Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.**

Nearly all the occupants in the dinning room of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place jumped as Mundungus Fletcher portkeyed into the room.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir!" he spluttered breathlessly.

The old Headmaster looked up from the paper that sat in front of him on the table. "Yes, Mundungus?" he inquired.

"It's Harry Potter, Sir! He's gone!"

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and stared at the stone ceiling above him. 

_Where in the name of hell am I?_

Harry gingerly sat up, his head throbbing, and found he was lying on a bed in a large stone bedroom. The only source of light in the room was that of a single candle that was sitting on the bedside table, but Harry found he could see everything in the room perfectly. The large bed was situated against the middle of one of the four walls, there was a large bookshelf covering one entire wall, in one corner sat a desk that held a pile of parchment and usual desk stuff, a large armchair sat next to the bed and there was a dresser against the far corner of the room. But Harry couldn't see a door.

Harry groaned and lay back on the pillows, kneading his forehead with the knuckle of his hand. _How am I going to get of this one...?_

A loud scraping noise broke through Harry's thoughts and he looked up to see the bookshelf leaning in like a door. From the hole behind it, a girl who looked to be about two years older than Harry was. She had short black hair that curled around her ears and very dark blue eyes. She was wearing black cargo pants and a red turtleneck sweater.

"Oh, good, you're awake." She said with a smile. "We were thinking you would stay in comatose forever."

Harry only nodded a bit. "Um…Right…Who are you?"

The girl looked slightly surprised. "Opps, sorry, my name's Mia." She said sitting down in the armchair and holding out her hand, which Harry cautiously shook.

"So…where exactly am I?" he asked.

"Well –" Mia started to explain, but was interrupted by another woman walking into the room.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so glad you're awake! We were afraid you weren't going to make it." She was older than Mia was, in her early twenties perhaps and wore a white flower-patterned dress than made her seem older.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Harry said, a little concerned to how she knew his name. Her voice was very familiar…then the event of last night him like a ton of bricks. He groaned again and slumped against the pillows.

_I wonder if they-_

"Yes, Harry, we turned you into one of us." Mia said.

The woman gave her a small whack on the arm. "Mia! Don't go reading his thoughts!"

"Well, Synthia, I thought he ought to know! It's his life!"

"Ladies, ladies, don't fight." Said another voice from behind the bookshelf. "Especially not in front of our guest, he'll think we're all mad." A man of over six feet with light brown hair stepped into the room, and Harry immediately recognized him as the man from the park, even if his vision had been blurred and spinning at the time.

"Harry, dear," the woman, continued as if the man hadn't spoken. "You have to understand that if we hadn't turned you, you would have died."

Harry was silent for a moment, thinking the whole night over. The he nodded. "I understand." He said. "I mean, I'm glad I'm not dead and all…But it's a huge shock…"

The man nodded. "Mia, Synthia, would you give me a moment with Harry here?"

The two women nodded, got up, and left the room. After they'd passed behind the bookshelf, it slammed closed once again.

The man sat down in the armchair and smiled at Harry. "Now then, Harry, I'm sure you have quite a few questions."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'd like to know where I am…And how I got here."

"Well, the exact address in unimportant, but to sum it up you're a long way from Surrey. As I'm sure you know it was I who scared off those damned Death Eaters." Harry nodded. "Unfortunately, two of the three got away, the other one I took care of. After they had Apparated to who knows where, I took you here. This building is the Headquarters for our little Coven."

"Coven?" Harry inquired.

"Every organized group of vampires, no matter how big or small, is called a Coven. There are only four members in ours, but if you agree to join it would make five."

"Does every vampire have to be in a Coven?" Harry asked. He was surprised at how well he was taking this. In truth, he should've been a nervous wreak right about now, but during the last six years so much crazy stuff had happened that he'd given up on being surprised.

"They don't have to, but most choose to. In addition, by vampire law all fledglings must stay with there maker for three months before they are aloud out on there own. My name is Coalio, by the way, I was the one who turned you last night so it with me and my Coven that you must stay with."

Harry nodded, he wasn't even sure he'd want to leave after that. Coalio seemed pleasant, and Mia and the other woman had been nice as well. "What are the names of the other people in the Coven ?" he asked after a moment or two.

"The two women you met were Mia Brunswick and Synthia Declan , they are the only females in the Coven at the moment. But I think the member you will be most interested in is Eli Evans." Harry blinked at the name. That had been his mother's last name before she married James… "And yes, Eli is, in a way, related to your mother." Coalio continued with a slight smile. "He is her great-great-great-granduncle if I'm not mistaken."

"Wow…That's pretty old…"

Coalio chuckled. "Eli is actually the second youngest, just before Mia who is just over seventy. I myself am older than your Headmaster at Hogwarts. In fact, I was around before there even _was_ a Hogwarts."

"So vampires are immortal? I thought so, but I wasn't sure because we didn't learn much about them in first year with Quirrell…"

"Yes, we are all very much aware of what goes on your life; as soon as you entered Hogwarts Eli made it his solemn duty to watch over you. You may have noticed a few things that were unexplainable happen during the last few years. Apart from the obvious of course." Coalio gave a slight chuckle, then grew serious again. "However, there were many times when Eli found himself unable to help you, last year being one of those times. The Ministry of Magic Headquarters has a few wards up against unwanted vampiric entry, and so Eli was unable to enter. And for this he feels horrible; beat himself up for weeks."

Harry looked a bit startled. "Well…there was nothing he could do…And Dumbledore arrived eventually so nobody but S-Sirius was killed." Grief wrenched at his heart at the thought of his godfather, but he quickly pushed the memories out of his head.

Coalio but a hand on Harry's shoulder. "All of us here have lost people close to us, Harry, we know that the sorrow never really leaves."

Harry nodded and looked down at his hands. "I know…Still getting used to the thought of him not being thereI guess…"

"Well, we're here for you now, Harry. A Coven is meant to be like an extended family, and we do our best to keep it like that."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Coalio."

The older vampire waved of his thanks. "Think nothing of it, dear boy." He said with a smile. "Now, you go and get dressed, there's some clothes in the dresser there. To open the bookshelf-door you pull on the book labeled _Vampiric Diseases_."

Harry frowned. "Can vampires get diseases?"

Coalio chuckled. "No, that's what makes it a good book for a secret door handle."


End file.
